


Francheska: My Succucbus Girlfriend

by Parthmakeo



Category: F:MSG, Francheska, Francheska: My Succubus Girlfriend
Genre: Drama, Emotional, F/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Sex, Sexual, Succubus, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parthmakeo/pseuds/Parthmakeo
Summary: In this world, the supernatural creates never vanished or became enemies. They instead developed methods to co-exist with humans in peace. Though anyone who finds out about them seem to not care as much or be hostile since the Supernatural Creed of Seventeen ninety two.Francheska is one of three remaining Half-breed Succubi children in the world. born between her mother and father, a blue oni from Japan. Though her cousins were able to use their abilities and spells correctly, Francheska could not. Struggling with trying to seduce people naturally had taken a toll, until she met Harold Layfield. A boy who's family hails from a Vampire Hunting lineage dating to the sixteen hundreds.By some twist of fate, Francheska and Harold have met and slowly start an honest relationship but along the way they will have many trials to overcome to understand each other, be comfortable between themselves and share dark secrets. But there is someone who sees the potential that Francheska has to reinvigorate the population of Succubi in the supernatural landscape.But can love truly work out between a Human and a Supernatural? Or will it end in tragedy?





	Francheska: My Succucbus Girlfriend

Francheska: My Succubus Friend

By Parth Makeo

\---

On his way to his third year of High School, Harold age 17 had high hopes for the year. Since making many friends he felt the school life was for him. But this year was going to be different. Among many of those changing classes, Some new faces appeared. Once they all took their seats the teacher was about to begin until the door opened quickly.

“S-sorry i’m late! I overslept!” The girl that panted from exhaustion at the doorway caught Harold’s eyes. Long black hair with red tips, a darkened color of skin with visible freckles under her eyes gleamed with a pink coloration. Not only that but she had a pretty sizable chest and soft looking ass. All that held back by the school uniform.

“Ah...Francheska. Late on the first day? That might not bode well. But take your seat anyways...Back there.” The teacher directed Francheska to a spot right next to Harold. This got his heart jumping a little. He’s never seen a girl this beautiful or cute at all but she probably already had a boyfriend anyways. He paid no mind to it at all. But when he looked back, Francheska looked over to him with a smile and waved.

As lunch time rolled around, Harold cleaned up his desk and put his objects in his bag on the side. When he came back up, Francheska leaned on his desk with both her elbows on it, holding her head with her hands as her smile appeared.    
  
“WOAH! What the-”

“Hey there. I saw you looking my way. Want to eat lunch with me?” Francheska asked so boldly and openly yet Harold was more than a bit turned off. He calmly replied “No. I’m sure your boyfriend would get mad at you for eating with some other guy.” and acting less interested while he got up. Yet Francheska tried to get his attention again.

“Wait wait wait! I-i don’t have a boyfriend!” She panicked and offered again. “It’s alright. I just wanted to make new friends. So...lunch?” The innocent smile that francheska gave caused Harold to slowly back off. “Thanks but no. I'm not exactly looking for a girlfriend.” And just as he turned to walk away, Francheska suddenly appeared before him.

“Come on! I promise I won't bite...hard. Heh.” But this only pushed Harold back more…

“Look. You shouldn't randomly mention you saw me looking at you like i was interested. It comes off as desperate.”   
Like that he left. Part of him didn’t like turning down a pretty girl like that, but it seemed to be the reason why the other boys are not looking in her direction.    
  
The day continued as usual and the next class for Harold was math. He wouldn’t see Francheska as gym would begin…   
  
\----

During Gym, Francheska walked with a hung head to her locker to change her clothes for the activities. As she was lifting her shirt she felt a hard slap on her back.   
  
“Hey Franny!” the bright smile of a white haired girl with pink highlights and some luscious features approached. This was Francheska’s childhood friend for the longest time. The approach snapped Francheska into a smile.   
“Hey Creu. Got a new boyfriend yet?” Francheska teased her friend who shrugged it off. 

“Not exactly though I saw you talking to that blonde guy...I think Harold was his name?”   
  
The two were changing their clothes as usual while discussing, and despite Francheska’s figure she still had envy over her friend’s bust size like usual. Though she put these feelings aside. “Yeah i was. He’s cute but hard to get.”

“He isn’t hard to get, you’re just not being honest. Come on Franny, I told you countless times to stop asking to bang a guy off the bat.” Creu was blunt about it. “I get it you can sometimes be a bit wild when it comes to your hormones.”

Francheska nodded as she fitted the clothes on once more. Making extra care to not make them too tight. “Okay but i think he wants nothing to do with me now…”   
This prompted Creu to place a firm hand over her face. “Dammit girl, you already blew it! But hey, valentines is an option. Ever thought of giving him candy?”   
  
The idea seemed promising enough...give him candy and mull things over with the initial greeting. “...That sounds great. But with my luck on Valentines it won’t happen.”

\----

Meanwhile in the boy’s locker room, Harold had chatted up with a few boys about Francheska and he got...quite the responses.

“What that slut? Best keep away from her.”

“She tried to grind on my lap randomly and it was freaking weird.”

“Didn’t she do something naughty with the teacher to pass the test?”

It seemed like all the guys agreed that Francheska was too active in her friend search, yet it seemed strange to him that this girl acts like it. He thought it over and figured that maybe he should of just talked to her.    
“Francheska is actually kind of...cute.”

\----

As Valentine's Day started, Harold expected one or three girls to gift him chocolates. He wasn't too enthralled with this holiday like others. Harold looked over seeing Francheska trying to give chocolates to a random classmate. They turned her offer down…

At gym class, another rejected.   
  
At lunch no one bothered.

Even at the last class they had not a single person wanted her chocolates.

Harold started to feel bad. Why was this beautiful girl getting ignored with ease? Harold took a chance while he could. Perhaps she was weird or coming on too strong again? Harold decided to meet her after school Though he could already hear her speaking to herself with an elongated sigh of defeat at the entrance.   
  
“Another year and no one wants my chocolates. Maybe I should give up.” If there was one thing Harold hated, it was making girls cry. Despite their first interactions and how she came off strong Harold did what he could. So he calmly approached the sad black haired student.

“Oh Francheska. Had a bad Valentines?” He asked with a smile on his face acting as if he heard nothing. This prompted Francheska to scowl at him in annoyance. Reminding herself how even Tina, the Class President gave him chocolates.   
  
“So what Mister I get candy from the class president? What are you going to pester me about now?” but Harold kept his smile as he tried to diffuse the situation.   
  


“No pestering. I just wanted to ask if I could take some chocolates you made for Valentines?”   
  
“Well you’re too late!” she snapped. “I gave all mine away before. Every guy wanted them.” A smug look on her face as Harold calmly told the truth.

“Not what I saw. You were struggling to hand out a single bag of candy.”   
“W-well I-”   
“I can see the bag behind your back.” Harold pointed out to a defeated looking Francheska. She lowered her head as she tried to not shed tears in front of this boy. Harold however would help the situation soon.   
  
“Look it’s only right to do this. I apologize for my first impression of you and I didn’t mean to make you feel rejected. So...How about we exchange? I still have a box of sweets I was giving some to girls in exchange. We could share the box.” He presented the ornate looking box that caught Francheska’s Magenta eyes in a bright light! The weird sprig of hair that curled like a heart almost flicked like a tail.   
“You have extra bon bons from that sweet shop? I’d love to exchange!” she instantly replied and forgot all the negative. A dopamine of joy crossed her body as she felt something odd within…though she ignored this sensasion for now as Harold opened the box to a half full carton.

“I hate making girls cry so let’s start fresh as friend!”   
  
“Friends…” In that moment, Francheska felt that sensasion. Her face froze up as her body shook.   
“Uhh...Francheska?”

  
Francheska suddenly dropped the box of chocolate as she kneeled over in slight agony. Clutching her stomach as she tried to not fall on the floor. Groaning in slight pain. This only made Harold scared. Under her breath she cursed herself ‘Why now?’   
  
“Francheska! Are you going to vomit? S-should i get the nurse-No wait i’ll get him!” His decision making kicked in but before he could run, Francheska caught his pant leg.   
“WAIT! Don’t do that...Take me...to the Gym Storage!” she urged Harold.   
“Why?”   
“You’re My friend, r-right!? Just do it!”

Without a second thought, Harold did just as Francheska asked. He tried to carry her over his shoulder while walking to the Gymnasium. All this seemed kind of quick. His mind thinking of what was going to happen but perhaps she just didn’t want anyone else to see her like this? In any case, he continued on with opening the storage room and walking in with a closed door. He eased Francheska on a stack of mats who by this point seemed to be a bit dazed.   
  
“Okay...we’re here. Though I still think you should go get some medical assistance. What about your parents?” Harold tried asking while he looked over his phone. Not realizing behind him was something else…   
Quietly, Francheska had a small grin of evil on her face. Standing up from the mat caused a tail black as her hair to pop forth and tipped with a heart shaped ornament. Small wings emerged from seemingly nowhere and two curved horns jetted from the sides of her head that bent inward to point up at the ceiling. In her mind she had one clear motive.

  
And it started with her pouncing upon Harold and pinning him to the concrete floor of the storage room. It shook the ground slightly as she loomed overhead. He stared up at Francheska in shock and awe while avoiding the glance at her possible open cleavage of her breasts.   
  
“WOAH! What are you doing Franche- wait...Are those horns?” Harold was more curious now than shocked with the stories his grandfather mentioned about demons and other supernatural beings. In a low and intimidating voice, Francheska said her demands.   
  
“I need to suck-”   
“My blood!? You’re a vampire!?”   
“NO DUMBASS!” She shouted back. “I’m a succubus.I need to suck your dick!”   
  
“Oh...Wait that’s not better! I’m still a virgin-” But in the middle of all this Harold became confused now. She was a succubus the whole time?   
“Wait! If you’re a succubus then why didn’t you just seduce the other students to take your candy? Seems counterproductive for a succubus to not use her magic…”   
  
“SHUT UP!” Francheska yelled in fury at his logic.”I’m not letting this chance slip by! I will have sex and be a real succubus like my Ma’!” That anger and fury in her voice tried to mask the well of tears building in her eyes. Her hands continued to push down on the floor which has started to create hairline cracks.   
“No really...Why are you not using your powers?”   
  
“I SAID SHUT UP!” Again Francheska roared while she tried to unfasten Harold’s pants who seemed rather calm about all this.   
So he continued. “You’re not answering my question. What’s stopping me from fighting back exactly? Shouldn’t I be hypnotized?”   
  
The feeling of raindrops hit Harold’s cheeks...Tears. Francheska’s expression changed to what she was feeling for real as she hiccuped in emotional distress.   
“I said shut up...I-it’s not my fault I can’t use hypnosis...Hard enough that I *Hic* have these libido drives on and off to just have sex you insensitive fucking prick!” 

  
Harold however took another look at her hands. They were cratering the floor and by this point she might as well have the strength to break bones if she wanted to. Yet she was crying. This Succubus with such strength was truly sobbing. He felt truly horrible and finally caved in.

  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t know...uhh a succubus goes through a sort of cycle of wanting to have sex. If it makes you happy i could give you some foreplay? I’d rather not have my first time in a dusty closet area.” This was his only shot to try and get the dangerous woman to be soothed.   
  
With a sniffle, she smiled lightly. “Really? Can I at least grind against your crotch too?” she tried to bargain.   
“Well so long as it’s not putting it in it’s ok. What do you say? We’re friends, right?”   
Francheska nodded. “Yeah. Friends!”   
  
Their small session of erotic touching lasted for a good fifteen minutes or so before they would emerge and head home. For Harold it was...interesting though he wasn’t sure how to feel about groping a girl, for Francheska it was a wonderful time.   
  
The Next day…   
  
Francheska showed up to school on time and walked over to Harold’s Desk where she leaned over to whisper in his ear.   
“Thanks for yesterday.”   
  
This is how Harold and Francheska started their friendship and all the students saw Francheska whisper to Harold. However there will be much trouble brewing from this.


End file.
